


Not So Perfect Royals

by just_a_lesbian_with_swords



Series: Be More Royal [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_lesbian_with_swords/pseuds/just_a_lesbian_with_swords
Summary: Brooke's mother wants her to marry a prince by her 18th birthdayInstead Brooke befriends a bunch of gay idiots while surrounded by homophobic kings and queens who do not approve of this
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula/Jenna Rolan, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: Be More Royal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045482
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

“Brooke, it’s almost your 18th birthday. You have to pick a suitor.” Brooke’s mother, the queen, reminded her.

“It’s not my fault that all the princes I’ve met are boring.” She told her. Brooke’s been meeting with the same princes since she was 16, it gets old.

“Well good news sweetie, we are hosting a ball!” 

“What?”

“Every royal born near your age will be coming to offer their hand in marriage.”

“Not just princes?”

“Well only the princes are allowed to offer their hand in marriage, but I don’t want to be unfair to the princesses so I invited them too.” The queen explained. Brooke wasn’t too excited about even more princes trying to marry her, but she was excited about meeting more princesses. “The ball’s tomorrow night so think about what to wear.”

* * *

* * *

The next day was filled with prepping. The servants were working more than they were paid for. Brooke wanted to help them. She knew how to cook, maybe she could help lighten the load in the kitchen, but her mother insisted that she stay tidy for tonight. Brooke picked her favorite yellow ball gown and put it on, just in time for guests to start arriving. Her mother and father sat in their thrones as she stood by their side, watching the first guest arrive.

“Why don’t you go talk to him, he seems nice.” Her father suggested. Brooke walked towards the prince, who was eating the appetizers her mother had put out.

“Hello.” she waved. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeved jacket that had a faint shimmer to it and had a black cape draped over one of his shoulders. His brown hair was pushed back, but Brooke could see it was becoming messier.

“Hey, I’m Jake.” He introduced. 

“I’m Brooke.”

“I like your dress.”

“Thank you.” She smiled. Out of all the princes she's met, none ever completed her. “I suppose you want to offer your hand in marriage?”

“What? No.” Jake exclaimed.

“Really?”

“Did you want me to?”

“No, but I’m surprised.” She laughed. Before either of them could talk again, even more guests started to arrive. Another prince sneaked his way over to the table Brooke and Jake were at. Guards lined the walls, one of the royals own guards was allowed to come to the ball as long as they worked and watched over, but one guard was following the prince.

“You don’t mind if I stay back here do you?” He asked.

“I don’t mind.” Brooke told him. He was wearing a red long sleeve jacket with a faint pattern on it with a white shirt on underneath. His light brown hair wasn't even styled. definitely the most basic of the people here.

“Yeah dude, you’re cool.” Jake added.

“I’m Jeremy.” He introduced. The guard who had followed him took off his helmet, revealing a boy around their age with glasses and dark brown hair, almost as messy as Jeremy's because of the helmet. “Oh, this is Michael.”

“Hey.” Michael greeted.

“I’m Brooke, and this is Jake.”

“Oh you’re the princess this ball is for.”

“Yep.” Brooke sighed, “You gonna purpose or something?” She asked him. Michael put his arm around Jeremy and pulled him closer, causing Jeremy to blush. “Oh my god you two are dating!”

"So there is no way he is proposing." Michael reminded him, although he was joking as they heard him laugh.

"I know Micha."

"How did you become a royal guard? You're our age." Jake asked.

"Oh I'm not a royal guard, I took the armor from my mom."

"And she let you?"

"No, but I needed to come."

"To make sure Jeremy didn't flirt with anyone?" Brooke teased.

"To make sure nobody flirts with him."

"Nobody's gonna flirt with me, if anything they'll flirt with Jake."

"So are two dating?" Michael asked.

"Oh god no."

"I'm that bad?" She questioned.

"No I have a boyfriend."

"So we are all gay fucks." Michael joked.

"Wait, if both of you are dating someone, why did you come here?" Brooke asked Jeremy and Jake.

"Well my dad told me I had to try to make friends that weren't Michael."

"The fact he said that while I was in the room." He remembered while Jeremy laughed at the memory.

"And my parents don't know I have a boyfriend."

"Well Jeremy's has two friends that aren't Michael, so one person gained something from tonight." Brooke laughed.

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"This entire thing is for you, you're getting something out of it, right?" Michael clarified.

"This is because my parents want me to pick a prince to marry."

"Sorry that the only princes you've talked to are taken." Jake laughed.

“Brooke!” A voice from behind whispered.

“Christine! You made it!” Brooke smiled, embracing her friend with a hug. “Oh, guys this is Christine.”

“Hi!”

“Are you royalty too?” Jeremy asked.

“Oh god no, I’m an actor in the local theater.”

“My family adores her, so she gets invited everywhere.” Brooke added. “Christine, this is Jake, Jeremy, and Michael.”

“So which one purposed?” Christine questioned.

“Not a prince.” Michael laughed.

“Have a boyfriend.” Jake and Jeremy said at the same time.

“Well, I just wanted to say hi-”

“You’re leaving already?”

“No, I just saw a cute princess walk in a few minutes ago and I’m gonna try and talk to her.”

“Fine, just don’t let my parents see you, you guys can always hide back here if you need to.” Brooke reminded her. Christine made her way through the crowd and up to the princess she was talking about.

“Why can’t your parents see?” Jeremy questioned.

“They are, like, super homophobic.”

“Isn’t every parent?” Jake joked, well half joked at least.

“My dads supportive.” Jeremy mumbled.

“I have two moms.” Michael added.

“Damn your kingdom sounds nice.” Jake smiled. As the four continued talking, Christine ran back with two new people.

"Brooke!"

"Oh, hey Crissy!" Brooke smiled at her friend.

"Your parents were looking at us weird, is it okay if we hang here for a bit?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Oh, this is Jenna and her friend Chloe." Christine introduced. Jenna was wearing a long, puffy dark purple dress with a bit of her hair dyed bright purple. Her friend, Chloe was wearing a long black dress that shimmered in the light. She had long hair that was bleached except for a bit at the top where her hair was still brown. 

"I-I am Brooke, this is Jeremy, Jake, and Michael." Brooke replied, blushing.

"So you're the princess this ball is for?" Jenna asked.

"Yep, that's me."

"So which of them proposed?" Chloe asked her.

"Oh they have boyfriends. And Michael's not royalty."

"So you're still single?"

"Um, yeah. I guess I am." Brooke answered Chloe.

“Good thing cutie.” Chloe smirked, which caused Brooke’s face to turn red.

The new group of friends talked longer, Chloe flirting with Brooke every now and again. Brooke got so flustered every time. Music started to fill the ballroom as pairs of princes and princesses danced together. "Anyone gonna dance?" Brooke asked the group.

"We gays cannot dance with the straights." Michael stated, which caused the group to laugh.

"I feel bad that Rich is missing this, he would like you guys.” Jake stated to the group, “And making fun of everyone here.”

“Rich?” Jeremy echoed.

“Oh Rich is my boyfriend.”

“Why couldn’t he come? If Michael could sneak in I’m sure he could.” Jenna asked.

“Let's just say he doesn't live in the palace.”

“What a shame, anyway,” Chloe turned to Brooke, “May I have this dance?”

Brooke let out a small gasp at the girls invitation. Her new found friends stood behind her, offering encouragement. "S-Sure." She managed to get out. Chloe took her hand and led her to the ballroom floor. "You're a good dancer."

"Thanks, you're pretty good too." Chloe smiled. The two dance around the room, oblivious to the others around them. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Brooke giggled. "So are your parents cool with...this?"

"Oh no, they're gonna hate me."

"Haha, same." Brooke laughed.

"It sucks that you're being forced into marriage to someone you don't know."

"Aren't you?"

"Yeah, but they aren't nearly as strict as yours."

"How are you so pretty? What power do you possess to be this beautiful?!" Brooke laughed. Chloe laughed along, only to be grabbed by the arm and pulled away from Brooke.

"May I steal my daughter for a bit?" Brooke's mother asked.

"Oh, um, sure?" Chloe responded, letting go of Brooke. Brooke's mother grabbed her arm and dragged her to the thrones.

"What were you thinking?"

"She asked me to dance, and she's really nice so I said yes."

"You aren't supposed to dance with her, why couldn't you dance with him?" Her mother asked, pointing to where Jeremy was standing, joking around with Michael.

"I've been told that Jeremy is an incredibly bad dancer."

"Well what about him?" She repeated, pointing to Jake this time.

"Oh it's obvious he doesn't see me in a romantic way."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me."

"Well there are plenty of other princes you could've danced with."

"But the only person who asked me was Chloe." Brooke stated. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chloe walk towards the thrones. She grabbed Brooke and pulled her into a kiss, being watched by everyone since her mother's shouting already got some attention. "Hi."

"Hey."

"Brooke!" Her mother yelled. Brooke ignored her and saw Jeremy and Michael kissing in they're little corner and Jenna placed a small kiss on Christine’s cheek, though that wasn’t as noticeable unless you were looking. Brooke's mother saw Michael and Jeremy as well, "You are okay with that?" She questioned who must've been Jeremy's father.

"It was just a kiss?" He answered with a confused look. The recent show of affection from the royals caused quite a reaction out of most of the ballroom, most being by the queens and kings.

"We should get out of here." Chloe whispered. Brooke nodded and the two snuck away back to the table.

"Guys c'mon we need to leave." Brooke told them. The others didn't need anymore convincing and quickly snuck out of the palace.

"Where are we gonna go?" Christine asked.

"I have a place we can hang low for a bit, but we won't be able to stay there long." Jake assured his friends.

"Okay, but where after that?" Jenna questioned.

"My dad's pretty chill about a lot of things, you guys could live in my kingdom."

"It's true, me and Jeremy live in the same place, which goes about as well as you would think." Michael laughed, "And he rarely gets mad."

"So it's a plan, we go wherever Jake's taking us and then we'll all live with Jeremy." Christine recapped. The others agreed with her and so they went on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

"My kingdom isn't too far away so we can just walk." Jake told them as he led the way. 

"So where are we going exactly?" Chloe questioned him.

"Rich's place."

"Why are we gonna be safe there?"

"Chlo, we're just gonna have to trust him." Brooke whispered to her girlfriend? Date? Gal?

"It's fine Brooke, has far as you guys know I could be leading you to a place where I’m gonna murder you." Jake joked, although it didn't come off as a joke to the others. "I'm not actually gonna murder you."

"So tell us where we’re going?”

“It’s hard to explain.”

“Do you even know where we’re going?”

“Yes, but I know how to get there, not how to tell other people.”

“You’re definitely gonna murder us.” Michael yelled from the back of the group.

“I’m not murdering anyone.” He told them once again. “I don’t speak for Rich though.”

“So your boyfriend’s gonna murder us?”

“No one is murdering anyone Michael.” Jake repeated.

“So why are we gonna be safe at Rich’s?” Christine asked.

“He’s a...criminal.” Jake awkwardly replied, “He needs to hide out from guards so his place is pretty hidden.”

They continued walking only for Jake to abruptly stop. He bent down to brush some pine needles out of the way, revealing a handle. He grabbed the handle and opened the hatch, which had stairs leading farther down. Jake started heading down the stairs, expecting his friends to follow.

“Brooke,” Chloe held onto Brooke’s arm to stop her from entering the dark staircase, “Are you sure we can trust him?”

“Yes we can, Jake wouldn’t murder anybody.”

“Okay, just...be careful.”

“I will.” Brooke smiled, pressing a small kiss onto Chloe’s cheek before heading to follow Jake. After she went, Chloe shortly followed with Jenna and Christine right behind her. Michael and Jeremy went last. They meet up with Jake at the bottom of the stairs, who was sitting on the end of a bed. In the bed was someone sleeping who looked to be about Jake’s age. They stood at the back of the room watching, not wanting to intrude on the couples moment.

“Hey Richie.” Jake whispered.

“Hm Jake.” He sighed back, “Wait, Jake!”

“Rich, calm down.”

“Thit a guard!” Rich exclaimed, grabbing a sword and aiming it at Michael. “I didn’t actually think you were gonna fucking do _thith_ Jake.”

“What happened to ‘no one’s gonna get murdered’?!” Michael yelled at Jake.

“Where did you get a sword?”

“Where I get all my thtuff from Jake.”

“Okay, Richie. I let you keep a lot of the things you steal, but a sword is not one of them.” Jake calmly responded, taking the sword out of Rich’s hands.

“Well I don’t really feel like going to jai-”

“Michael isn’t a guard” Jake interrupted.

“Where’d you get the armor?” Rich asked Michael, who was still in shock of someone threatening him with a sword.

“I-um, stole it?”

“Huh, imprethive.” He remarked before turning his attention back to Jake, “Tho which one of thethe fancy people did you replace me with?”

“Rich.” Jake glared before turning to face his friends. “Can you give us a moment?”

“What do you want?” Rich asked once the group left the room.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what? Keeping that big of a fucking thercet from me for yearth and then not even addreth it probably just to go goof of with other rich and fancy people.”

“Rich, I didn’t have a choice.”

“Jutht tell me why you lied, then maybe I’ll forgive you.”

“I was afraid that you’d treat me differently if you knew I was a prince.”

“I let my guard down for you Jake, and you did that.”

“I’m sorry, I should’ve told you a lot sooner but I was afraid.”

"Dude, we were friendth for yearth, we dated and kithed and did...other thtuff" Rich rambled.

"I know Richie, I was there."

"I get you were thcared but how do I know if you're hiding anything elthe?"

"Well I’m still just...Jake."

“Are you? You did come back with a bunch of royalth--why did you even bring them here?” Rich asked, cutting himself off mid sentence.

Jake sat closer to him, and he didn’t move away, which was a good sign.

“We need someplace to lay low for a while, then we’re gonna move to Jeremy’s kingdom.”

“Jeremy?”

“The skinny dude that was holding onto Michael.”

“Oh the twink?”

“Yeah that’s him.”

“Tho you are going to uthe my houthe and then leave me here.”

“I was gonna take you with us Richie.” Jake smiled as he took Rich's hand, “Once we get to Jeremy’s kingdom, we can finally have the life we always wanted. We could get our own house-”

“And a dog.” Rich added on with a laugh.

“Then we won’t have to be afraid anymore.” Jake smiled softly at his boyfriend, who returned the smile happily, “And I won’t be a prince anymore.”

“God you're an idiot I love you.” Rich sighed, pulling Jake into a tight hug. “Wath I overacting?”

“No you weren’t baby, I lied to you. You have every right to be mad.” Jake assured him before breaking the hug and pulling him into a kiss. "I'm sorry."

"Thtop apologizing dumbath, did you really think I'd never forgive you?"

"I don't know dude, I was just scared."

"Tho are you gonna let your fancy friendth back in or can I kith you again?"

"Mm friends can wait." Jake sighed before being pulled into a deep kiss.

* * *

* * *

“Ugh what are they doing in there?” Chloe complained as her and the rest of the new group of friends waited outside of the room.

“This is taking too long, let’s just go in.” Jenna suggested.

“Bet you three gold coins that they’re making out.” Michael told Jeremy.

“Deal.” Jeremy accepted. They opened the door, which was carelessly left unlocked. The couple was sitting on the bed, Rich in Jake’s lap, legs wrapped around Jake’s wasit and Jake’s arms wrapped around Rich’s waist. Indeed, they were making out.

“Ha! Pay up sweetheart.” Michael taunted. 

Jeremy pulled out the coins and tossed them to Michael, who caught them with ease. “Wait did you just call me sweetheart?”

“Jake!” Christine yelled, which got all of their attention, including Jake. “Hey.”

“Hey guys.”

“So this is Rich.” Chloe assumed. “Lot shorter than I thought he’d be.”

“Chloe!” Jake glared as that comment must’ve offended Rich. “Yeah, this is Rich-”

“How do they know who I am?”

“He talked about you at the ball.” Michael told Rich before Jake could have a chance to respond.

“Tho he talkth about me doeth he?”

“Shut up!”

“Tho I know the twink’th Jeremy-”

“I’m not a twink!”

“-and glatheth is Michael, but who are the retht of them?”

“This is Brooke and Chloe-”

“Her girlfriend.” Chloe finished, staring fondly at Brooke, whose face turned red.

“...yeah, and this is Christine and Jenna.” He finished. 

“Well thome people can thleep in that room,” Rich pointed to a door on the side of the room, “And otherth on the floor.”

“Let me guess, you and Jake get to have the bed?” Jenna questioned, rolling her eyes from the obvious answer.

“No Jake’th gonna thleep on the floor. I get the bed.” Rich taunted. “Now can I pleathe go back to thleep, you realize how early it ith right?"

"Girls, follow me." Chloe announced.

"Why?"

"Because Jenna, do you really want to share a room with them?" She answered, pointing at the boys.

"Good point."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rich is heere
> 
> ~woo~


	3. Chapter 3

The girls walked into the room Rich had pointed to and tossed some extra blankets to the guys before closing the door. Rich quickly went back to sleep as Michael, Jeremy, and Jake got settled on the floor.

“So what was that argument about?” Jeremy whispered to Jake.

“It’s no big deal.”

“Then tell us.” Michael smirked.

“Fine,” He laughed, “Rich didn’t know I was a prince til this morning.”

“That’s kinda a big deal Jake.” Jeremy remarked.

“I know it is, I’m just glad he forgave me.” Jake sighed, looking up at Rich, who was sound asleep, lovingly.

* * *

* * *

“So Jenna, what are your parents like?” Brooke asked the girl with a sleeping Christine resting on her shoulder.

“Oh, they’re fine I guess.”

“You guess?” Chloe echoed.

“Well I have a lot of siblings, they just don’t really have time to talk to me.”

Brooke walked up and hugged Jenna, but careful to not wake Christine. Chloe just rested her hand on Jenna’s back, but it was still comforting.

“Thanks guys.” Jenna smiled as the two other girls pulled away and cuddled with each other. “What about Christine? Won’t her parents be worried?”

“I don’t have parents.”

“Crissy? I thought you were asleep?”

“Acting Jenna. Acting.”

“Well you’re a damn good actor.” Jenna complimented, causing Christine to blush.

“So you’re an orphan?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah. I was raised in an orphanage, but once I started acting I spent more of my time at the theater instead.”

“And the palace!” Brooke added, “My parents always let you stay there.”

They girls continues talking until Jenna and Christine fell asleep (for real this time), leaving only Chloe and Brooke awake. So Brooke decided to ask a question that’s been burning inside her.

“Chlo?”

“Hm?”

“Are we girlfriends?”

“Is that okay with you?”

“Yeah,”

“Then yes, we are girlfriends.”

* * *

* * *

Rich woke up crying and sweating. He was breathing heavily, gasping for air. He tried to control his sobbing, but the tears just kept coming. Rich curled himself into a little ball and tried to keep quiet.

That didn’t work.

“Rich?” Jake looked up at Rich, he was crying and his hand was covering the burn scar on his face. “Shit, Richie.” Jake got onto the bed and grabbed Rich, pulling him close. “Nightmare?”

Rich nodded.

“Want to talk about it?”

“It wath the thame ath alwayth.” He sobbed, grabbing onto Jake like his life dependent on it.

“It’s okay Rich. You’re safe. I’m right here.” Jake comforted, holding Rich gently. “I’m not gonna leave you.”

“I’m thorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault.” Jake assured him. "Hey, don't itch your scars."

"It hurth."

Jake gently guided Rich's hands away from the scars on his arms. "I know it hurts but it's gonna stop."

Eventually Rich's breathing slowed and he stopped crying and he fell asleep in Jake's arms.

"Night Richie." Jake sighed as he laid Rich back on the bed.

"Thtay." Rich muttered as he held onto Jake's arm.

"Mkay baby." Jake laid down next to Rich, who cuddled up to him. Jake removed his cape and draped it across from Rich and the couple fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They be ~bonding~


	4. Chapter 4

When Rich woke the next morning, Jake’s arms were protectively wrapped around him which pulled him so close that he could probably feel Rich’s breath against his neck. He could’ve stayed like that looking up and at a peacefully sleeping Jake, but unfortunately there were other people in his house.

Rich removed himself from Jake’s hold and was immediately met with 6 people staring at him. “Hi?”

“So what happened to ‘Jake sleeps on the floor’?” Michael teased.

“Thup up.” Rich remarked.

“What are you doing?” Chloe asked as Rich wandered around the room, picking things off selves and from behind the walls. He picked up an empty bag and grabbed a cloak before answering.

“You guyth want to eat right?”

“You’re gonna steal food?” She questioned.

“How elthe are we gonna eat?”

“Good point.” Jeremy agreed.

“But-” Rich grabbed a small knife and hid it in his belt, “Thith ith a lot more than I uthually have to get.”

“So?” Jenna

“Tho I could uthe thome help.” He mumbled. “If you’re okay with thtealing thit.”

“I’m cool with stealing.”

“Thorry Chloe but you are too much of a target.”

“What?”

“You’re a princethth, a princethth who altho ran away tho guardth are probably looking for you, and you're fancy.” Rich listed. “Tho you are a big target and that’th not really what I need right now.”

“Okay but who here isn't a target?” She questioned. “I mean, look at you. A short guy with burn scars and a lisp. I’m surprised people aren’t stealing from you.”

“Thay that again.” Rich threatened, holding the knife up to her neck. ”I’ve gone my whole life without being caught. I’m not gonna let a bunch of royalth ruin my life.”

“Well at least I’m trying to help. I doubt that Jake's helped you.”

“Do you actually think I’d let him help me? What if Brooke wanted to help you commit crimeth that could ruin your life? Would you let her?”

“I guess not.” She realized.

“Michael and Chrithtine are probably the leatht targetable.” He remarked. “You can help if you want.”

“I’ll help.” Michael agreed.

“Get rid of the armor firtht.” Rich ordered, handing him another cloak similar to the one he was wearing. “And thankth.”

“I can help too!” Christine smiled, snatching the cloak right out of Rich’s hands.

“We thould get going.” Rich announced.

“Be careful Micha.” Jeremy whispered to his boyfriend.

“I will.” Michael promised, kissing Jeremy on the cheek before heading to the hatch on the ceiling.

“Be careful too Crissy!” Jenna yelled.

“I will!” She yelled back.

“If Jake waketh up, can you tell him we went to get breakfatht?”

“Course!” Brooke smiled. “Bye guys.”

"Chloe, I think you went too hard on him." Jenna said once Michael, Christine, and Rich left.

"He held a knife to my throat!"

"Who did what?" Jake muttered, finally waking up.

"Chloe was mean to Rich and he held a knife to her throat." Jenna summarized.

"What did you say to him?" Jake questioned Chloe.

"I just told him that I'm surprised no one steals from him figuring he's...him."

"Yeah he doesn't like that." Jake sighed.

"Oh by the way, Rich, Michael, and Christine went to get breakfast." Brooke remembered.

“They’re gonna be okay right?” Jeremy asked with worry in his voice.

“Yeah, Rich wouldn’t let anything happen to them.” Jake assured.

* * *

* * *

“Tho we can’t thteal anything too noticeable, but if we do Chrithtine can probably create a good dithtraction.” Rich explained.

“Why Christine?”

“The’th an actor, the can do her acting thtuff to make people notice her.”

“I’m great at that!” She grinned.

“Is this going to be really dangerous or just kinda dangerous?” Michael asked.

“Dependth.”

“Depends?” He echoed.

“I don’t know, I’ve never had to do thith with other people before.” Rich answered. “I’ve never had to be rethponthible for other people’th thafety.”

“So I’m guessing you’re an orphan too?” Christine quizzed.

“You’re an orphan?” Michael and Rich said simultaneity. Which caused the two maybe friends to laugh.

“Yeah, but I don’t like to talk about it.” She responded.

“No preththure. I don’t like talking about it either.” Rich smiled, trying to offer some empathy. “I’m gueththing you have parenth?”

“Hm?” Michael hummed, not paying attention to the previous conversation, “Oh, yeah I got parents.”

“So how do you know Jeremy? And live in the palace?” Christine probed.

“Nanay is head chef and Mama is a royal guard. Since they both work there and me and Jeremy were so close, his dad let us move in.”

“Wow, your kingdom _does_ sound nice.” Christine sighed.

“Thorry to change the thubject, but we’re here.” Rich interrupted, pointing at what must've been Jake’s kingdom. “I gotta check thomething real quick, don’t move.”

Rich ran off into the village which turned into a city farther in with a castle in the middle, leaving Christine and Michael alone.

“What do you think he’s doing?” Christine asked.

“No clue but hope he comes back."

"Hey if you and Jeremy got married, wouldn't you be a king?" Christine pondered.

"Well, I guess? I don't know."

"Would you want to be a king?"

"I don't know." He responded, but almost more to himself then to Christine.

"I'm back!" Rich yelled as he ran up to the friends. "Ready to thteal thome thit?"

* * *

* * *

"We're back!" Christine announced, walking into the weird bunker that served as a temporary home.

Rich started to unpack the food and hand it around to the others. 

"Need some help?"

"Hey Jake."

"I heard what happened with Chloe." Jake stated as he sat next to Rich.

"I keep fucking up, don't I?"

Jake pulled him into a comforting hug, letting Rich nestle close to him. "No you're not Richie, I admit that the knife was a bit much, but you're trying."

"Get over here love birds we're bonding!" Michael called. Rich and Jake headed over to where everyone else was eating (and being sappy with their partners). 

“Chloe, isn’t there something you wanted to tell Rich?” Brooke whispered.

“I’m sorry that I offended you earlier.” She apologized.

“Well I’m thorry for holding a knife up to your throat.”

They expected _someone_ to say something after that, except that no one did. Instead an awkward silence filled the room.

“So how much longer are we gonna stay here?” Brooke asked the group. No one had an answer. I mean, it’s not like they planned this. They didn’t know what they were doing, well Rich did.

“We could leave tonight?” Jake suggested. “Jeremy how far is your kingdom?”

“Pretty far, I don’t think we could walk there.”

“We could ask Dustin for a ride.” Rich suggested to Jake.

“Who’s Dustin?” Christine asked.

“A friend of mine, he owns a carriage.” Jake explained. 

“Can we please worry about this later? I can’t eat and be expected to think at the same time.” Michael complained, which the group laughed at, helping clear some worries and tensions.

“Thanks for apologizing to Rich.” Brooke whispered to Chloe.

“It was nothing.” She claimed.

“Are you okay with all...this?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean running away.” Brooke clarified. “I don’t want you to regret coming with me.”

“Hey,” Chloe gently cupped Brooke’s face, “I’ll never regret going anywhere with you. Plus neither of us like our parents and our parents don’t like us, so what’s the point of staying?”

Brooke placed her hand on top of Chloe’s and broke the small space between them with a sweet kiss. 

“Hey Rich,” Christine started.

“Hm?”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how’d you get those scars?”

There was a moment of silence before Rich spoke again.

“I mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they be ~criminals~
> 
> I believe in Michael, Rich, and Christine friendship supremacy


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m gonna go find Duthtin and thee if he’ll help uth out.” Rich announced. It had been a few hours since the friends had eaten breakfast, with lots of leftovers since they stole an ass ton of food, a lot more than needed.

“I’m coming too.” Jake added.

“No you’re not.”

“Yes I am Rich.”

“Look Jake, I appreciate it, but I have the thame problem with you coming ath I had with Chloe.”

“Then give me one of your fancy cloaks.”

“Should we leave?” Brooke asked.

“No.” They answered simultaneously, smiling at each other.

“You’re not going to drop thith, are you?”

“Nope.” Jake smiled.

“Fine.” Rich agreed, handing one of his black cloaks to him.

“You told me you wouldn’t let him help you?!” Chloe exclaimed.

“Well I’m not committing crimes right now.” He teased.

"God they're in love." Michael joked once the couple had left. "What do we do now?"

* * *

* * *

"So how'd this morning go?" Jake asked which broke the silence as they walked.

"Fine. Michael and Chrithtine are nice, and thurprithingly good at thtealing."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, you don't need to worry."

"I know just your nightmare the other night and Christine asking about your scars, I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'll be okay as soon as we leave this place." He laughed. "What are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like where are we gonna live? What are you going to do? What am I going to do?" He rambled, getting deeper into thought with every word, almost to the point of forgetting that Jake was there.

"We're gonna have to crash with Jeremy at first and we're probably gonna have to get jobs--" Rich cut him off by grabbing his shirt and pulling him down into a kiss. Jake gently cupped Rich's face, who was expecting him to stand up meaning Rich would have to cling to him, but he stayed at Rich's level. “W-what was that for?”

"Love you.” He sighed, leaning into Jake’s arms.

* * *

* * *

"Hey Brookie," Chloe started. Brooke, who was sitting on the bed eating leftovers as Jenna and Christine talked in the distance, scooted down to make room for Chloe.

"What's up?" She cheerfully responded.

"Would you have left if it wasn't for me?"

"Probably, meeting you just sped up the process." She laughed. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Would you have left if it wasn't for me."

"I actually was planning to leave that night, you were just a bonus." Chloe smiled and sweetly kissed Brooke, Christine and Jenna quietly cheering. "Your hair's pretty. And soft." She stated once they pulled away.

"Please, it's nothing. I don't even think my parents would let me do that to my hair." Brooke dismissed, pointing at Chloe’s bleached hair.

"They didn't, I had Jenna help me."

"Are your kingdoms close? You seem to know each other really well."

"Our parents are friends so we grew up together. Her family came over a lot. And before you asked, her siblings were annoying as fuck." Chloe explained. "I'm glad I didn't leave before I met you."

"Me too." She sighed, leaning onto Chloe.

* * *

* * *

"Hey Jeremy,"

"Yeah?"

"Christine asked me something and I wanted to talk about it with you." Michael explained with worry in his voice.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked with a worried look on his face.

"Nothing bad! I promise." Michael assured. "Just, if we get married I would have to be king, right?"

"Um, yeah. It would." He stuttered, face red from the mention of him and Michael getting married.

"I don't think I can do that."

"Not get married?"

"No! I would love to get married, later, but I don't think I could ever be a king."

"I don't think I could be one either."

"We're gonna fail at ruling a kingdom." Michael joked.

"Babe, I love you, but can we talk about this later? I really don't need any more things to worry about."

"Yeah, yeah it's fine Jerebear." Michael smiled softly. He pulled Jeremy into a tight hug and nestled into his arms. "I love you Jeremy."

* * *

* * *

"We're back and we need to go now!" Rich yelled as he ran into the bunker.

"What the fuck happened?" Chloe asked.

"We fucked up." Jake answered. “We just need to leave now.”

“So you got the carriage?” Christine asked.

“Yeth, now pleathe just follow uth and run.” Rich begged, taking a few things from the bunker and stashing them in his many pockets and also gabbing the sword Jake had banned him from using. Jake kept watched and the hatch while waiting for everyone to be ready.

“We have to go now.” He announced. Everyone followed him and Rich outside, Brooke picking up a nearby tree branch and Michael doing the same. Christine did this as well but picked up a rock. The group walked slowly, hiding behind trees, trying to stealth their way to Dustin’s. They stayed quiet and hoped no one would find them.

What seemed like hours(but really was only a few minutes)later. Jake spoke again, “We’re almost there, and please drop the branches.” 

Brooke and Michael dropped the branches sheepishly.

A muffled yelled came from behind them, what quickly revealed to be a guard. The guard started chasing after them. So they ran. They ran as fast as they could and kept together while Jake and led them to a worn down barn. He gestured to them to run inside and quickly closed the door, allowing them to catch their breath.

“What the fuck did you guys do?!” Chloe yelled.

“I told him not to come.” Rich defended.

“This is not my fault.” Jake agured.

“Okay, just what happened?” Jenna questioned.

“He took off hith cloak off right next to the fucking town.” Rich explained. “I love you Jake but you are an idiot.”

“Well you didn’t even tell me where we were how was I suppose to know?”

“You don’t take off your dithguithe if you're a wanted man.” Rich stated.

“You’re the reason the guards even found us!” 

“That’th not true, they would’ve founded uth either way.” He insisted. 

“Look, it’s both your fault, can you tell us where we are?” Michael interrupted. 

“This is where Dustin keeps the carriage, he agreed to let us use it.” Jake explained, holding Rich’s hand despite the argument they just had. “We just have to return it later.”

“So who here can drive?” Christine asked.

“Michael can.” Jeremy told them.

“Okay, let’th leave before they realize they could’ve come through that door.” Rich said, pointing to the back door of the barn. Michael seated himself in the drivers part, using his mom’s armor as a disguise, as everyone else boraded it.

He left through the barn’s back door and quickly found a path they could ride on without being suspicious. Michael wasn’t really enjoying driving, as he heard laughter from inside he was stuck outside, alone. But it was worth it if it meant his friends could be safe.

Hours passed. Everyone was tired but didn’t risk sleeping in case anything happened. Jeremy was especially reluctant to sleep, worried something would happen to Michael.

They only stopped when they needed to, and not bringing any food with them wasn’t the best idea, but they kept going and finally made it to Jeremy’s kingdom. It was about a day and half after they left, everyone was exhausted, but excited. Michael stopped the carriage near the palace, despite a lot of people staring, and helped his friends out.  
They stared at the kingdom in amazement. It was so bright and sunny, people looked happy and there weren’t run down buildings everywhere. It was nice.

“Everyone,” Jeremy started, leaning against Michael who was enjoying his friends' amazement, “Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're happy now  
> woo!


End file.
